


Sweets are Worth the Cavities

by ghostedMinds



Series: KnB work sets [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, MuroHimu, Past, Public Display of Affection, Sharing, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MuraHimu drabble, oneshots, and stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara decides that he wants to sleep in, even if Himuro has things planned for the day.

Himuro uses his elbow to nudge against Murasakibara chest to try to get the giant to wake up. He had decided to spend the night in the giants bed, only because said giant wouldn’t let him up when he’d wanted to leave to return to his own bed though he can’t complain since Murasakibara is pretty cuddly giving him warmth, but he has things he wants to do today and staying in bed all day is not one of those plans. 

“Atsushi, wake up.”

Himuro hears a rumbling sound behind him and knows that the purple haired boy is awake, but being awake and letting him up are two completely different things. 

“Atsushi, we’ve got to get up. I have things to do today.” 

The giant grunts out something that sounds like a ‘no’ and tightens his arms on the smaller man’s waist and rubs his head against his neck, completely intent on staying in bed longer and going back to sleep. Himuro sighs exasperated and begins a struggle to turn around which is lessened when Murasakibara loosens his grip so the older boy can turn towards him. Himuro looks into Murasakibara’s face and watches as he cracks his eyes open. 

“Muro-chin. I don wanna get up” he slurs, voice sounding sleepy.

Looking into his eyes, Himuro knows he’s going to end up giving into the giants demands and staying in bed for a large part of the day, but he may as well get something out of it. The older sighs and looks thoughtful before turning his gaze back to the purple haired giant.

“I guess we can stay in bed a little longer as long as I get a kiss in return.”

Murasakibara looks down at the older’s lips before leaning down a little and gently presses their lips together. Himuro hums in approval. When Murasakibara’s pulled away, he licks his lips while watching his partner.

“Muro-chin tastes bitter.”


	2. Empty Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: crying (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. I apologize for any and all mistakes or errors (grammatical and others)

Himuro can’t help but wonder how he got to be in this situation. 

No. 

Thinking back on it, he knows exactly how all this happened and there’s no wondering involved. 

\---  
Himuro knows that he’ll have to go to the nurse’s office to get the eyelash out of his eye. He’s been trying throughout all of class, he’s not sure what’s going on so he’ll have to ask for someone’s notes, and he’s already tried to get it out in the bathroom without any success. Lunch is next so he’ll go to the nurse before meeting Atsushi. 

The bell rings signaling the ending of class. The teacher dismisses everyone and walks out of the room. Himuro stands and exits the classroom heading for the nurse’s office. 

When Himuro reaches the end of the hallway he’s stopped by a classmate that calls to him. Covering his right eye and gently rubbing, he turns around as his classmate walks up to him. 

“Himuro-san, I’m glad I caught up. You seemed distracted during class and I was wondering if you’d like to borrow my notes. Maybe we could study together.” Himuro winced as his eye got a lot more agitated and began to feel his eye water. “Thank you. I’d really appreciated being able to see your notes and studying together. Later them.” 

The teen turned around but felt an arm on his arm and looked back at the other boy. ”Are you alright Himuro-san? Both of your eyes are-” Himuro interrupted the boy with a smile. “I’m fine. I’ve just got something in my eye.” The other boy still looked troubled. “Let me help then.”

Surprised by the others actions, Himuro allowed his hand to be pulled away from his eye. He could feel the tears run down his cheek as his eye continued to water from the obstruction still in it. His classmate looked startled by the trail of tears but still leaned in closes and looked at the eye. “Himuro-san could you plea-” his question quickly turned into a squeak as he visibly paled. 

Himuro still had eyesight in his left eye, which was just hidden by a curtain of bangs, and he had to wonder what was wrong when his classmate mutter a few apologies before running down the hallway. No one he could see was around since everyone chose to go down to the other end of the hallway during lunch. 

“Muro-chin should be more careful.” A smile tugged at Himuro’s lips as his mental question was answered. Turning around he began to answer, “Hello Atsu-” all the breath in his lungs left him in an instant as Atsushi slammed him against a wall, not the one he’d walked down luckily or others may have seen.

Opening his mouth to ask Atsushi what he was doing, Himuro was quickly silenced by the anger he saw in the giant’s eyes. He’s never seen him look so angry, so frustrated, so wrathful before. 

“Who did it?” Atsushi’s voice was low and vengeful promising pain to whoever he spoke of and it freighted Himuro a little, that his Atsushi was this angry. It took him a few seconds to find his voice. “W-who Atsushi.”

Blinking his right eye open, he quickly closed it and tried to reach his hand toward it to rub at it but was immediately stopped because the giant had a, very painful, death grip on his upper arms. 

“Who made Muro-chin cry? Was it that guy? I’ll crush him for making Muro-chin cry.” It took a moment for the giant’s words to sink in but when they did Himuro relaxed and began to laugh with a shake of his head.

“Atsushi. He didn’t make me cry. I’ve got an eyelash is in my eye and it’s been bothering me all day. I was going to the nurse right now. And I’m not crying, my eyes just watering.” Himuro could see the anger leave his boyfriend as his grip loosened and his expression became a bored ne again.

“You should have said Muro-chin.” “I tried bu-” Himuro was interrupted again as Atsushi bent down and began to lick at the still falling tears and the tracks that they’ve been leaving on his cheek.

That’s how Himuro found himself in this situation. 

Running his fingers into the giant’s purple locks, he pulled the head back and places a gentle kiss on larger lips feeling the same tounge that was licking his check, asking for entrance into his mouth. Himuro pulled back, denying entrance and squeezed his eye closed because the pain was starting to get to him. 

“Later Atsushi. I was serious about the nurse. I need to get this eyelash out of my eye, now and then we can go eat. Alright?” he leveled the younger boy with a pointed look that was hidden behind bangs but still felt by the other. 

Lazily nodding, Atsushi stepped away from the smaller teen. “Alright Muro-chin.” Himuro smiled and nodded back. “Good.” He headed for the nurse’s office with the younger following behind.


	3. Saying Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sorry  
> requested by anon on Tumblr

The team doesn’t know what happened but they know that Himuro and Murasakibara are having some kind of fight. Okamura says that they’re having a lovers-quarrel with which Araki responds that they need to resolve it. The problem for the three teammates is that they don’t know how to get the two aces to make up.

Murasakibara has completely missed practice, which is what tips them off that the two are fighting, and Himuro looks pissed. He’s still flawless and graceful on the court but his face is twisted into a mask of anger, something that the Yosen team has never seen before.

Fukui decides to be the adult and approaches Himuro when practice ends. Underclassmen are beginning to clean the gym and the players who aren’t cleaning have already changed out of their gym clothes. 

When Fukui approaches Himuro he sees that the American has a more relaxed look and doesn’t look as angry. “Fukui-sempai. Can I help you with something?” the ace asks the taller man who looks frozen. Fukui nods his head and then shakes it, not sure if he wants to question why the younger isn’t angry anymore. If he asks then he may get mad all over again and that would be counterproductive. 

Himuro raises his visible eyebrow and gives his sempai a gentle smile, a little curious by the strange behavior. “Alright then. If you don’t mind, I have something to do. Have a nice day everyone.”

Liu and Okamura walk up behind and end up asking him what happened as Himuro exits the locker room and gym heading to the convince store.

Various snacks and candies are purchased from the convince store and with two bags of junk food in hand, and his school bag, Himuro makes his way to the dorms. Instead of going to his own room like he would usually do, he goes to a different dorm room instead.

After five minutes of knocking on the door repeatedly, there is no answer from the room. Himuro sighs at the childishness of the situation and leans against the door, hands and bags resting at his sides.

“Atsushi. Atsushi I know you’re in there and can hear me. Open the door or ill throw these snacks away.” Himuro steps back and waits a Fe moments before the door is slowly opened. He holds the plastic bags from the convince store as an offering and the door is fully opened.

With a small smile on his lips, Himuro walks into the room and sits in the chair at the desk while the purple giant closes the door and sits on the unmade bed. 

Feeling the bags being taken from his outstretched hand causes Himuro to let them go. Murasakibara immediately starts rifling through them and picks out the first couple things he wants to eat. Himuro watches as he does so and when the younger man has his snacks, he watches the older right back.

They sit like that for minutes. Murasakibara content to sit and eat but Himuro uncomfortable with his real reason for being in the giant’s room. Sighing in defeat, Himuro decided to just grow up and do what he’s supposed to.

“I’m sorry Atsushi. I acted childishly and out of place.” Murasakibara keeps looking at Himuro for a minute before nodding and the two are sitting in silence, for the exception of food being chewed. “Well?”

“Muro-chin’s forgiven I guess.” Anger begins to wash over Himuro and he jumps up, knocking the chair over but not surprising the other. “I’m forgiven? That’s all you have to say? There’s more you should be saying Atsushi and until you say it I’m not… I’m not going to talk to you.”

Himuro knows he sounds like a child throwing a tantrum but he’s upset and this isn’t some small misunderstanding or fight that can be shrugged off, and if the childish giant won’t apologize for what he’s done then so be it. 

Grabbing his bag and storming to the door, Himuro gets it open a crack before its slamming closed again. There’s a hand beside his head against the door so he turns around to look Murasakibara in the face.

Violet eyes look troubled but are staring into Himuro’s with deep feeling. Murasakibara seems to be arguing with himself before he leans down, with speed that never fails to surprise Himuro, and locks lips with the shorter mans. 

Pulling back, dragging Himuro’s bottom lip with him, Murasakibara mumbles something that can’t be heard. Himuro makes a questioning sound since he’s not sure if he can keep his voice steady. 

“I said that I’m sorry Muro-chin. Muro-chin is the only one I like and everyone else can be crushed.” Himuro supposes that he should be concerned with that line of thinking but he isn’t because it’s his Atsushi he’s thinking about.

Dropping his bag and wrapping his arms around the giant’s neck, he begins to run his fingers through purple strands and stands on his toes to place a kiss on the others lips. 

“Thank you Atsushi. I really am sorry I got so upset with you. It wasn’t your fault.” “Muro-chin’s troublesome. I’m still hungry.” Himuro laughs but still releases the other and guides him back to the bed to eat some more snacks. That night the second year beauty ends up spending the night in the purple giant’s room.

The next day during after school practice, the aces three teammates know that whatever lovers’ quarrel the toe had has been resolved. Murasakibara is attending practice, complaining about being hungry, and Himuro’s smiling, promising snacks after practice.


	4. Sharing Pudding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: prison au! ; sharing

The food that the prison served was always horrible and inedible, except on the rare days where the food served was edible and delicious to boot. Today was one of those day, at least Himuro assumed it was since the line for lunch was pretty long, longer than most days. 

Cutting in line for food was unacceptable on the days that good food was served but Himuro still walked past several inmates and got into line next to a tall bicolored red haired inmate. Himuro could feel the glares being sent at his back and knew that only a newbie or crazy person would call him on his cutting. 

“Tatsuya, you’re asking to get yourself attacked. You shouldn’t be cutting in line.” Himuro looked at the guy he was standing next to and smiled. “You worry too much Taiga. Anyway I don’t want to miss lunch. They rarely serve anything good so it’d be a shame to mot eat. Where’s Kuroko?” Kagami looked down at the mention of the blunette’s name and cursed when he wasn’t there. “Fuck, where’d he go?” Himuro laughed and pointed to a table seeing the phantom inmate. “Over there Taiga. I’ll take this as a thank you gift.” Himuro took the pudding cup off of Kagami’s tray and exited the line with his own tray before the other could say anything.

Walking through the packed canteen, Himuro made his way toward the back wall where he found the person he was looking for. Himuro sat next to the giant who was picking at his food childishly. “You shouldn’t play with your food Atsushi.” He scolded. Violet eyes turned away from their own tray and looked down at its guests. 

“Muro-chin~” came the expected whine. “You have to ask nicely.” “Muro-chin, give me your pudding.” Himuro let put a chuckle and placed his and Kagami’s pudding cups on Murasakibara’s tray. “Next time add please. Make sure you finish your actual food Atsushi. It’ll be awhile before the prison serves such good food.”

Murasakibara made a noise of agreement, pudding already being consumed. He stopped for a moment to grab Himuro’s neck and tilt his head back so he could place a quick kiss on his lips. “Thank you Muro-chin” he mumbled releasing the other, taking another bite of his pudding. Himuro made a strangled sound and nodded, slightly embarrassed and relieved that no one else saw Murasakibara’s rare display of affection. They both finished their lunch undisturbed in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more for this prison au cause it seems kind of fun but I'm not sure. If you think I should (with this pairing or another) then please let me know and feel free to request anytime.


	5. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: prison au! ; first meeting

Prison was a dangerous place, especially for a beautiful man. Himuro Tatsuya knew prison was dangerous even more so for beautiful men. He also knew he was beautiful because inmates talk and a lot of men tried to get his attention. He knew he wasn’t the most beautiful he was definitely in the top 5.

Despite the dangers that he could face, Himuro walked around without looking cautious of his surroundings, though in reality he was aware of the men he passed. Himuro knew how to defend himself. How to fight and keep the men off him if he had to, and he did so gracefully and with beauty. That wasn’t why men didn’t approach him with ill-intentions though. Only the stupid, crazy, and new inmates tried to take him somewhere against his will and the only reason no one else did was because of the company he kept.

“Atsushi!” Himuro waved and sped up his walking through the common area. He stopped in front of a man sitting against a wall. “Did you wait long?” the other man shook his head and stood up. Himuro let out a chuckle and turned his back to the taller man to begin walking again. “Then let’s go.” “Alright Muro-chin.” Meeting this purple haired giant on September 12th was the day that changed Himuro’s life in prison  
\---  
Himuro Tatsuya was still considered a new inmate even though he’d been in for at least three months. He was used to how things ran, how most people operated, had a rough idea of who was important and even more importantly, he knew what a lot of men though when they saw him. Himuro knew he was beautiful, not something he flaunted like one of the guards did, and for that reason a lot of men tried to convince him to have sex, some went so far as to attempt to force themselves on him. Those to frequent attempts made him glad that he has taken self-defense he was younger and continued lessons as he grew older because now he fought anyone forcing themselves on him.

One unfortunate day, September 12th actually, Himuro was walking down one of the hallways, already too far from earshot of the common area, when he noticed that the cells around him were unusually empty. Just as he turned around to head back he was roughly grabbed from the back of his shirt and pulled into one of the empty cells.

The reason the beauty was walking down the hallway was because he’d just bought an Umaibo, something that he’d rarely done, with money he’d managed to win in poker. It wasn’t a game he often played, actually he rarely played any of the inmates played simply because he had no desire to and he had no real need for the money that one received from winning. Anyway the Umaibo he had held in his hand fell out of his grip as he was pulled backward.

An involuntary gasp escaped as his back hit the wall, hard, driving all the air in his lungs out. Himuro knew exactly what was happening and quickly began to fight but within seconds an arm was pressing down on his throat, a hand on his stomach, a knee between his legs over his groin, two pair of hands holding his arms down and two separate knees holding his legs against the wall. He tried to pry himself free but the three men had a tight hold on his body and Himuro knew he was in a bad situation. 

“Let me go” he ground out all of his usual calmness and composers thrown out the door. He didn’t allow himself to feel the panic trying to bubble up and instead let his hatred show. The two men pinning his arms and legs looked at the center man, the clear leader of the trio. He only smirked and got up close to Himuro’s face, his breath fanning over Himuro’s face making him cringe in disgust.

“Now, now pretty boy. You’re gonna take it up your ass like a good little boy, even if we have to pin you down and knock you unconscious.” Himuro felt his stomach roll when an idea suddenly came to him. Calming himself, he grinned back and leaned forward, hiding his revulsion at the close proximity to the man. “I doubt you can.” 

Taunted by Himuro’s statement, the other man grabbed Himuro’s bangs and pushed them back while slamming his head against the wall, releasing his stomach in the process. Himuro bit his tounge and smirked at the man with eyes, both visible now, glaring with deep hatred. “Is that all you’ve got?” The man growled and tightened his hold on Himuro’s hair. He began to say something but the beauty wasn’t paying attention. He gathered as much saliva in his mouth as he could and when the man holding his neck and hair seemed really worked up, he turned his head to the side slightly and spit in the face or the man closest to the door. 

Blindly the man threw his fist at Himuro’s face and connect rocking his head as far sideways as the arm around his throat would allow. His vision blinked in and out for a few seconds but before it could, Himuro used all his strength to pull his left leg free and used it to kick the man who just punched him. He could tell that the man was hit in the groin and he opened his eyes to watch as the kick sent the man out of the cell. The other two tightened their hold when they realized what had happened.

Unbeknownst to the four men in the cell, another inmate was walking down the corridor. Murasakibara Atsushi was in a foul mood because when he went to the prison shop to buy an Umaibo, the kind pink haired girl that worked their told him that they were sold out and that a beautiful man had bought the last one not even ten minutes ago. For that reason he was surprised to see an Umaibo laying innocently enough on the ground, the exact flavor he had wanted to get. 

Murasakibara bent down to pick up the treat when it suddenly disappeared under a foot and he could hear the telltale sound of it being crunched. A second later a body was bumping into him, id he wasn’t so large he would have been knocked over. Instead the man who had run into him fell forward and caught themselves before they could fall.

Standing to his full height, Murasakibara looked down at the man who stared up at him in fear. He wasn’t sure why but a lot of the inmates and even some guards looked at him in fear. He didn’t really mind since they left him alone. He looked up into the cell and saw two other men holding another man against one of the walls.

Some unknown warm feeling filled Murasakibara’s chest as he looked the man being held down over. Ki-chin was pretty but somehow this man was beautiful in a different way. His eyes looked especially nice as they stared back into his. Then all at once Murasakibara remembered that Sa-chin said that a beautiful man had bought the last Umaibo of the flavor he wanted, and there was one laying right outside the cell with the beautiful man in it. 

He looked down at the crushed snack and then bent down to pick it up which is when he heard a wonderful noise, or rather voice. “Don’t you dare take what doesn’t belong to you or I will find you.” Murasakibara stood up again and looked at the beautiful man glaring at him. He was taller than the man but he didn’t doubt that the smaller man would find him later and cause some kind or trouble. He noticed that the man holding the beautiful man’s throat was saying something. He wasn’t sure what it was because it seemed like too much trouble to pay attention to him but whatever he said seemed to anger (and frighten?) the man he was holding.

That’s when Murasakibara remembered someone mentioning something about how some of the inmates would fuck other inmates whether they wanted it or not. That must be what was supposed to be happening here before he’d appeared. Looking at the beautiful man and then down at his hand, Murasakibara formulated a plan to get the Umaibo.

The purple haired giant brought his free hand up and, with the force of a punch, smacked the man who had bumped into him earlier. The man’s head hit the wall and Murasakibara though he heard a small crack but wasn’t sure and didn’t really care as the man slid down the wall, face plastered against it.

With speed he usually kept hidden, the giant bent down and entered the cell. The man holding the beautiful inmates throat was punched straight in the face collapsing in a pile on the floor, most likely with a broken nose. The last attacker looked horrified and tried to back up but Murasakibara punched him in the gut. The man flew against the back wall and slid down it looking disoriented but still conscious.

Murasakibara stood up straight again, a slight slouch to his shoulders actually, and looked down at the man he had just helped. Holding his hand with the Umaibo open for the other to see, he opened his mouth to talk. “Can I have this now?” 

He watched as the other swallowed and then licked his lips. Violet eyes watched the small tounge peek out of a mouth and slide over lips, lips that Murasakibara suddenly has an urge to taste, before he brought his eyes to look into the strangers’ again. Those eyes held a certain look to them that had the warm feeling in Murasakibara’s chest gore hotter. 

“What’s your name?” the wonderful voice questioned. “Murasakibara Atsushi” he replied quickly. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya. You can have it wince you helped me. Thank you Atsushi.” Murasakibara nodded and noticed that Himuro’s left eye was covered with hair, and je was smiling up at him. People didn’t smile at him. Murasakibara nodded again and turned to leave the cell, opening the Umaibo package. “Bye-bye Muro-chin.”

Himuro watched as his giant savior left the cell and then continued down the corridor, Umaibo already being consumed. His smile grew a little before he looked at the three bodies on the floor and decided he should leave before someone else came along.

Later that day at lunch, Himuro made his way through the cafeteria gracefully walking around other inmates. He smiled and shook his head when people he usually sat with offered him a seat at their table. He was beginning to lose hope when he found who he was looking for siting alone at a table with his back to the wall.

Himuro could feel the inmates at the table around the lone table stop and stare at him. The looks sizing him up as he watched toward the table and its lone inhabitant. The air seemed to freeze and time felt as if had almost come to a stop as all the inmates sizing him up held their breath when he sat himself down across from the giant man. 

Violet eyes turned from their own tray of food and met deep silver eyes. Himuro smiled at Murasakibara and placed his chips on the giant’s tray. “Hello Atsushi. I hope you don’t mind my sitting with you.” Murasakibara’s eyes seemed to linger on the split lip and bruise on the shorter man’s jaw for a few moments before he opened the bag of chips and started eating them. “Hi Muro-chin. If you want.” “Thank you” the beauty said as he began to eat his food.  
\---  
The two finally reached their destination and Himuro allowed the taller to pick out a few snacks before he paid the pink haired girl. “Thank you Momoi” Himuro said with a smile. She smiled back at him while speaking. “No problem. I’ll see you two again tomorrow.” Himuro nodded as he turned around and exited the store. “Thank you Sa-chin” the giant mumbled as he followed the other man out of the prison shop. “Thank you Muro-chin” Murasakibara said as he walked beside him, remembering tomahawk the other for buying his snacks.

Himuro looked up at the purple haired man’s face. Others inmates no longer tried to have their way with him, unless they were crazy or new, and it was thanks to the childish giant that for some reason, most people seemed to fear. 

There were many rumors of the two and most of them circled around the thought that Himuro allowed the larger man to fuck him as payment to protect him. Himuro found that particular rumor funny but for the most part ignored the rumors. He knew what was true and he knew why Murasakibara let him stay by his side. If he happed to love the giant and the giant loved him back, though he may not fully realize it yet, well that was their business and no one else’s. 

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth when you’re done Atsushi.”


	6. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: prison au! ; why they’re in prison
> 
> anon asked for a fic about why they’re in prison. They suggested that Murasakibara has been opening up to Himuro and that Himuro is an undercover cop. I couldn’t bear to make him a cop because I kind of have some parts of the au set in place but I tried to give his past something cop related. I may expand on it more some other time. Hope you like mysterious anon that I love for giving me an ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other works in my [knb prison au!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1985568/chapters/4375449/)

They’ve know each other for a little less than five month – a little more than four if you want to look at it that way – when a subject they’ve never talked about is brought up.

Murasakibara sat on the floor of his cell, because he didn’t have a cellmate unlike Himuro, with his back pressed against the bed. He was eating various snack and junk food that Himuro had purchased at the store for him earlier in the day. Behind him Himuro sat with his legs on either side of the giant and finger running through his purple strands. He was leaning forward slightly so that he hovered of the giant slightly.

The conversation between the two had lulled to a comfortable silence as the two enjoyed each other’s presence. That is when, surprisingly, Murasakibara brought it up. 

Licking his fingers free of the grease and crumbs of his chips, the giants turned his head back and looked up at Himuro with questioning eyes, both acts stopping him from his earlier action of finger brushing the giant’s hair. Himuro smiles down at the other. “What’s wrong Atsushi?” Murasakibara’s expression remains neutral, or bored, as he continues to look up, only the curiosity in his eyes proof that there is something on his mind. “Why is Muro-chin in jail?” 

All of his usual composer is lost as he gapes at the other. His fingers have disengaged themselves from purple locks and grasp at empty air beside Murasakibara’s head. After a minute he manages to regain himself and places his hands in the other’s hair again and composes his face again. “If you’re going to ask such a thing Atsushi, you should prepare to give that information about yourself up as well. Are you?” 

Another bag of chips is opened and Murasakibara looks at the opposite wall again as he eats the freshly opened chip. “I like Muro-chin. I don’t mind telling Muro-chin.” Himuro is surprised by Murasakibara’s answer and after a moment nods and begins to card his fingers through purple locks again.

“I used to be an undercover cop. I went undercover whenever I was asked and I usually got the job done and if I didn’t bust who I was supposed to, I helped other cops bust them. Being undercover can be tricky because when whoever you’ve infiltrated finds out that you’re an undercover cop they no longer trust you, and sometimes even want revenge, and then other cops can soon start to distrust you, thinking that you may go dirty and that’s what happened to me. A local law breaking group that I infiltrated and took down wanted revenge so they set up a string of crimes, drugs and murder and a few other things, and made it look like I did it, framed me. The cops ended up believing it and they sent me to prison. That’s how I ended up here. Put away for something I didn’t do because I took down someone bad and the good guys didn’t believe me when I said I didn’t do anything”

Himuro’s grip on Murasakibara’s head had grown tighter as he retold his story, resentment obvious and still fresh. Murasakibara is still eating the chips but his grip on the bag has tightened and he seems to be biting down with more force than usual. After a few moments Himuro has calmed down and his grip has loosened to a light weight on the others head. “Well that’s my story. I do suppose it’s a little unsettling knowing someone who used to be an undercover cop, I could even be undercover right now. Sorry, Atsushi?”

Dropping his chips and using his usually hidden speed, Murasakibara turns around on the ground and pulls Himuro to the edge of the bed and envelops him in his arms with his face pressed against the smaller man’s chest. “I’ll crush those people. Muro-chin is too nice. I trust Muro-chin.” Himuro’s arms had flown into the air when the giant suddenly grabbed him but now that Murasakibara has said that, he wraps his arms around the taller man and presses his face into his hair, taking a deep breath of his shampoo. “Thank you Atsushi. I’m fine now. Well then, how is it that you ended up in prison?”

“There was a nice man who had a candy store that always had my favorites. Some kids were being mean to him and wanted to take my favorite candies so I got mad and killed them on accident. Some other people where in the store and somehow I ended in here. I don’t mind since Sa-chin always has my favorites in the store here and Muro-chin always buys me snacks.”

Killing people is a serious thing but Himuro finds himself laughing after Murasakibara retells his story. Murasakibara turns his head back a little so that he can see the other’s face. The giant feels his chest tighten a little when he sees the other laughing. When Himuro doesn’t stop laughing, Murasakibara nips at his abdomen, the laughing starting to become annoying. “Sorry Atsushi, I didn’t mean to laugh but it is so very you that you ended up in prison because of sweets. Thank you for your kind words as well.”

Himuro looks down at Murasakibara and notices that the other has become silent. Upon further inspection, he sees that Murasakibara is blushing, the tips of his ears red and barely visible because of his hair covering them. Himuro smiles kindly and runs his hands over the giant’s ears, moving the hair away, and tilting his head back. When violet eyes meet his, he leans down and places a kiss on the giant’s lips, the kiss soon becoming wilder and much more passionate. 

“Muro-chin, I’m hungry” Murasakibara murmurs against Himuro’s lips when they pull apart. Himuro smirks and pecks Murasakibara’s lips. “I think a snack is fine then. I doubt anyone will be around here for a while anyways. Will you have a snack Atsushi?” Murasakibara doesn’t answer back, he just surges forward and captures the beauty’s lips with his and pushes him back against the bed towering over him. 

“Itadakimasu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and let me know what you think.  
> If you want to request something for this ship or another or a fandom then go ahead and leave me a request here or on my [Tumblr ](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/).  
> If you'd like me to continue or write more for an au the go ahead and let me know too.


End file.
